transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Masters
While the new awakened Skyquake battles Optimus, Starscream discovers something interesting, the nearly dead, Megatron. Synopsis Starscream informs the troops of Megatron's passing and the he is now in command, as Soundwave shows the footage of the Space Bridge's destruction. One Decepticon questions how they can defeat the Autobots, if they couldn't even under Megatron's commands and Starscream remembers their were mighty Decepticon warriors sent to Earth during the Great War. Optimus regrets the outcome of their recent battle, he hoped to change Megatron's ways, but in the end, he died. Their conversation ends once they hear an explosion. They believed they were under Decepticon attack, until they investigated and find out, it was just Raf's volcano and that the others are helping their human allies with their science projects. Optimus believes would also help them more about Earth, but Ratchet finds it odd for Autobots to help with thing they hardly know about and thinks the humans should learn more about their home planet, Cybertron. On top of a canyon, Soundwave helps Starscream find the resting place of the mighty warrior, that was sent into stasis in order to guard Energon. After boosting the power to his sensors, they head to one warrior's location. Raf communicates with Bumblebee and finds out that his rank in the Autobots is low, even through he's a good fighter in Raf's opinion. Ratchet picks up signals of moving Energon and they know it's the Decepticons doing. Optimus takes Bumblebee with him to see what the cons are doing. Meanwhile, Starscream and Soundwave find the warrior and awaken it using an Energon Cube. Emerging is Skyquake, who comes out and announces he serves only one master, Lord Megatron. Starscream again runs into another who don't want to accept the fact the Megatron is no more. Optimus Prime interrupts Skyquake before he gets hands Starscream and Skyquake remembers his orders from Megatron was to kill him, so he goes to battle him, after knocking Starscream away and Optimus finishes his peace talk. Starscream moves to higher ground and watches Prime's battle with Skyquake with Soundwave. Starscream plans that once Skyquake kills Optimus Prime under his command, the other Decepticons would bow before him. As the battle rages, both Optimus and Skyquake deploy their gun an fire at each other and Bumblebee runs to aid Prime. Meanwhile, Starscream orders Soundwave to record "Prime last battle" for the historical records. Optimus and Bumblebee notice that Skyquake hasn't scan a Vehicle mode yet and they transform and leave him behind. At the base, Ratchet helps the kids with their sciences projects, help is more like redoing all the work to his own to fashion. Soundwave picks up a Decepticon signal from space near the destroyed Space Bridge and stops watching the fight. Starscream tries to dismiss Soundwave's belief of Megatron still living, but he leaves to see for himself and orders Soundwave to stay and see Optimus die. Soundwave secretly deploys Laserbeak to follow him. Agent Fowler goes to investigate the nearby area, where Optimus and Skyquake are battling. Optimus manages to knock Skyquake down, but Fowler flies nearby and Skyquake makes an escape using his new alt mode scan from Fowler jet. Skyquake flies back and strafes Optimus and Bumblebee, but Fowler comes from behind and attacks him. Skyquake then fires heat-seeking missiles to deal with him, but Fowler evades his missiles. Out in space, Starscream arrives at the Space Bridge wreckage. To his surprise, he finds his former master hardly alive in the debris. Starscream then hears the spy and has to transport his back to the sick bay because he knows he being watched by Soundwave. Back at the battle, Bumblebee leaps onto Skyquake, who desperately tries to get him off. Optimus contacts Fowler, telling that they need his help. Meanwhile, Bumblebee rips holes in to Skyquake and causes they to rapidly lose altitude. Fowler comes beside Skyquake so Bumblebee can jump on. Once Bumblebee is safely on, Skyquake hits the ground and goes Offline. Optimus states that if he chose peace and strayed from Megatron path of destruction, they wouldn't be burring him, while Soundwave see everything from above. Back at the base, Ratchet finish Bumblebee's repairs, while Optimus thanks him of his actions. The kids return from school and Ratchet inquires about their grades on the sciences projects. He gets mad about grades of Miko's model Cybertron, Jack's flying saw-like thing, and Raf's volcano, that blew a hole through the school's roof and stats on Cybertron they they would have the highest honors. Aboard the ship, they have successfully put Megatron in to stasis and Everyone, but Starscream, hopes he pulls through.